Realm of Noxheim
Pearl of the Void The Realm of Noxheim, also known as Melehta Ardava Noxheim Laurelindórenór (High Realm of Noxheim, Land of the Singing Gold), is a faction located in the Core Sector of the galaxy. With some of the most beautiful cities and landscapes in the entire galaxy on its home planet of Eitheluin, the Realm is the Pearl of the Void. Noxheim, Land of the Singing Gold The Realm of Noxheim is a galactic faction founded post the falling of Esgaroth 10,000 years ago. The planetary capital of Esgaroth fell out its normal orbit after an unexplained, ginormous magnetic cataclysm within the planet's core. 160 years after the event, the planet started to spiral closer and closer to the system's star, and the citizens had to leave in large colony ships, headed to planet Gerrard a-651, 5 systems away. They settled on the planet, which they named Eitheluin, and started the reconstruction of their lives. A millennium later, after an extraordinary breakthrough in wormhole and engineering technology, Noxheim was able to colonize the areas around their home world, thus becoming known as the Realm of Noxheim. In the modern days, Noxheim is one of the galactic capitals of entertainment and hubs of pop culture. With a blossoming economy built on free trade, and a flourishing people with broad interests, Noxheim is a magnet for tourism and a harbor for business. Not to mention, the Realm is also filled with inter-galactic restaurants and MemePodsTM, so it is fitting for anybody from anywhere looking for a bit of delicious cuisine and a dash of fun. It is a place for you to build your dreams, whether it is to be in heated political debates, making some new fancy equipment, leading a military, or simply just creating some art and music, there is always something for everybody at Noxheim. History of Noxheim The First Age Airëndil and the Coming to Noxheim Noxheim's calendar is separated into ages, each lasting approximately 2,500 years. Airëndil's rule of Eitheluin spanned from the year 1 of the First Age until the year 43, when he passed away. Airëndil ascended to the throne 27 years before the coming to Noxheim, at 38 years of age. Shortly after the beginning his reign, the old kingdom, Esgaroth, spiraled towards its star. Airëndil ordered the construction of over 1,000,000 "Haven" ships to evacuate the citizens of the planet, and headed towards the planet that is now known as Eitheluin. After landing on the planet in the first year of the First Age, the high king and his brother, Helledûr, started the reconstruction of the Esgorath society. Materials were taken from the Havens, which were all disassembled apart from 3 examples, which were stored for emergency usage. The new planet was named "Eitheluin", the blue fountain, after the natural waterfalls, fresh water lakes, and rivers that weaved its course through the landscape. After 3 years of construction and cultivating, the Eitheluin Citadel was established as the first permanent settlement on Eitheluin. The citadel became the seat of the high king, and it was the center of the web work of cities and farms that would soon spring up around it. Airëndil maintained rule over the entire planet until his death, although there were some separatists that wanted to create their own nation states. He also created the semi-democratic system that is used throughout the history of the realm, one of first such examples of democracy in the galaxy. Airëndil died in the year 43 of the First Age of old age. His son, Elendring, abdicated the throne after one month, after which the right to rule was passed to Helledûr. The Age of the High Kings The age of the high kings spanned from 1047-2067 of the First Age, during which Helledûr's bloodline was the ruling lineage of the then kingdom. In 1047, Varondir ascended to the throne after his father, Bladir, perished during a trip to the northern pole of the planet. Varondir was observed to be an ambitious individual during his teenage years, during which he was already considered a master smith of the forge, and was the ruling lord of the city pf Helm's Crest. Under his rule, Helm's Crest expanded quickly as a city-state and quickly spanned to include many of the nearby villages. His ideology of fast development, fast expansion, and fast production made his city one of the most prosperous. After he ascended to the throne, he immediately pushed the realm towards an age of rapid innovation. Noxheim then entered the age of the New World. The Age of the High Kings continued in prosperity for over a millennium, until at last, in the year 2067, Rodnir came to the throne. His lack of political and economic leadership quickly sank Noxheim into debt. The glorious age of the High Kings and the many monuments constructed during that time slowly started to deteriorate, until the entire realm entered an economic depression that would have lasting effects on the kingdom for the next 500 years. The Second Age The Second Age commenced in a crisis. Cities continued to become more and more isolationist as the economic depression reigned on, while relations between consuls worsened as the fight for resources rapidly escalated. The high king of the time went into exile after his power waned with the kingdom's deterioration, and the rule from 34-1019 of the Second Age was passed onto the Arandur (Steward) of the High King. For nearly a millennia, ruling stewards attempted to reconstruct the damage caused by Gamrod I. Some were more successful than others, but the overall result was only minimally better than when reconstruction first began. Finally, towards the end of the year 1019, Nordir, heir to the throne, returned to the land of his forefathers. Trust in the throne was unstable at first, but under the rule of Nordir, the kingdom recovered faster than under any previous leader. The people of Noxheim once again embraced the lineage of high kings, Noxheim continued to grow as the Second Age came to a close. The Third Age The Third Age saw intergalactic war involving Noxheim for the first time since its founding. As Noxheim expanded its territories towards the edge of the home system, the neighboring nation shifted in discomfort, discontent that Noxheim was able to attain the rim territories that their Hullborst Legion have attempted to annex by bullying the shipping that traveled through the region. The harassment of shipping escalated in scale and magnitude after Noxheim officially charted the system rim as the monarch's territory, and eventually, the Home Fleet was deployed to the rim in order to drive out the hostile forces. Mercruiox, the Autarch Rex of the Berythium Empire, saw this as an act of deliberate violence, and declared war on Noxheim. In the following mobilization, the Berythian Fleet Majoris entered into Noxheim's system. The first shot of the war was fired at the stronghold moon Ue (yu-ah), the fourth satellite of the gas giant Urom. The fleet lay orbital siege to the moon's primary defenses using heavy tractor cannons, eventually incapacitating the planetoid shield after almost a full year of continuous bombardment. The Berythian fleet then completely occupied the space around the moon, blockading any attempts of dropping supplies, holding the moon's population of 2 million civilians and military personnel hostage in an attempt to force the Noxheim government into seceding the rim territories to the Empire. The attempt at warmonger diplomacy failed, and the Fleet Majoris' commander, Imperator Vaora Ki, received a letter of stiff refusal of territorial surrender from Arantar Revenor. In anger, the Autarch Rex of the Empire responded by ordering the complete decimation of the moon, and immediately, rift warheads were unleashed upon Ue. A quarter of the moon was blown up by the imperial weaponry, leaving the moon crippled and its defenses unresponsive. The moon remained largely intact, but a part of the sphere turned into large chunks of asteroids that are still held in place by the gravitational pull of the moon. After the failure at making the elven government crack their resolve at Ue, Mercruiox ordered his fleet to push towards the system's capital area, where more densely populated planets presented a better target for the Empire. Furious at his initial failure, the Autarch Rex changed his goal from the annexation of the rim territories to the complete assimilation of Noxheim, and ordered his fleet to completely vaporize any resistance from the realm. After 2 months of fighting, the imperial fleet managed to fight their way to Huryos, the fifth planet in the system. Noxheim's government attempted to achieve a diplomatic resolution with the offending forces, but was met with radio silence from the imperial government. Once more, the Fleet Majoris lay siege to the planet, but this time, they were met with armed resistance from the ships patrolling the sector. However, the majority of Noxheim's fleets and super weapons remained near the capital planet, and the sector's far smaller fleet was utterly destroyed. Following the Autarch Rex's new orders, Imperator Vaora Ki unleashed rift warheads upon the planet, vaporizing 3 of the 5 billion inhabitants of Huryos. The result of this assault led to a tsunami of never before seen rage and blood thirst to spread across the usually pacifist Noxheim. After witnessing senseless slaughter and diplomatic failure, Revenor assumed emergency power, and immediately ordered the mobilization of every military asset that the realm possesses. Calls for blood were heard across the elven realm, and silent forges rekindled their roaring flames. The Supreme Admiral Governor, Tyncthor, and the Field Marshal, Proszywcosz, combined the surface and naval forces, launching the Glass Campaign. The goal was to pay for blood with blood, and called for the annihilation of the Berythium Empire. The campaign consisted of three stages: Stage Ouroubas I, the destruction of the Fleet Majoris, Ouroubas II, the invasion of the Empire, and Stage Fornost, the annihilation of the imperial system. The fleets carried out Stage I of the campaign perfectly, exchanging fire with the Fleet Majoris stationed near Huryos for 5 days. Eventually, the Fleet Majoris' flagship, Ouroubas Luvinae II, exploded violently from a penetrating shot made by the light cruiser Helevorn. Imperator Vaora Ki was killed in the explosion, and without the central command, the remaining ships of the Fleet Majoris fell quickly, writhing in shrapnel and bursts of fire as they were flung violently from their positions. Ouroubas II began with the elven forces' arrival at the edge of the Berythian border the Noxheim central fleet was separated into its pre-combination components, the Glass Fleet, the Home Fleet, the Victoire Fleet, and the 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th, and 5th fleets. Glass, 1st, and 2nd were the primary assault force, code named Grasyth, and they were immediately ordered to carry out an assault against the powerful imperial home defenses. Grasyth soon found what they were searching for, the autarch's personal fleet, the Empire's most powerful military force and the champion of Berythian strength. The autarch's fleet outnumbered Grasyth 231:171, and included the Star Devourer, the Autarch Rex's flagship. The fleets engaged near Ansyx, the fourth planet of the imperial system and the second most populated. The auratch's fleet attempted to play pure offense, using the Star Devourer as their pushing force. However, the faster elven ships were more agile, dancing around every attack, using the asteroids as cover as the imperials crashed through planet's ring in pursuit of their enemy. Grasyth force then separated into three prongs, and in a risky maneuver, turned the autarch's fleet so it faced away from the planet. Then, the first third of the task force attacked from the side, speeding into the imperial broadsides. As the imperial ships diverted all their shielding to their port sides, the second prong emerged, from the thick clouds in the planet, firing violently at the fleet's unprotected rear end. This attack severely damaged most of the imperial fleet's machinery, rendering them immobile as they attempted repairs. The autarch's fleet commander, Operotus Jana Greev, then ordered shields to be diverted to the rear end, trying in vain to cover the fleet's engines as mechanics raced to reactivate their dead shells. This shield diversion meant that the frontal end of the fleet was completely bare, and soon, the third prong emerged from the asteroids. The third prong's commander, Admiral Prothron, ordered his forces to charge full speed at the imperial fleet, and at the last second, swung his ships around and unleashed volleys of fatal broadside fire into the imperial ships. The first and second prongs both then resumed their push forwards, trapping the imperial forces in a net of deadly projectiles. As the assault drew to a close and every imperial ship was utterly reduced to atoms, the Grasyth fleet regrouped, and turned their attention to the planet. However, it was clear that the fleet itself was not the most effective way to destroy Ansyx, and superior weaponry had to be called in. Noxheim's super weapon, the Infinite Gong, was then summoned to the location. The Infinite Gong was a planet sized, cymbal shaped vessel. Drawing dark matter towards its core and creating a small black hole bomb, the weapon releases a star shaking blast that instantly turned the entire planet into microscopic dust particles. The attack completely annihilated all the imperial forces stationed on the planet, as well as its 19 billion inhabitants. Having no idea that Noxheim possessed such power, so much that it would destroy his own fleet and his second most powerful planet within a matter of hours, the Autarch Rex attempted to unleash a super weapon of his own, the incomplete Solar Gleave, as a last ditch attempt to saving his honor and defeating the elven forces. However, the weapon's incomplete cooling apparatus left the core unstable, and the firing caused the entire structure of the Solar Gleave to shatter, bringing with its shrapnel the Autarch Rex's last hopes of victory. The last phase, Fornost, saw the gathering of all the elven fleets upon the capital planet of the Berythian Empire. Ground forces were deployed, and slaughter happened en masse on the planet's surface. Legions upon legions of the imperial forces were razed to the ground, and the Autarch Rex has completely vanished from the public eye. As the last of the Berythian banners were being burned to the ground, Revenon's shuttle arrived near the palace. The last assault of the war was the Glass Strike, an attack and purging of the palace. Initially, the strike force was met with strong resistance from the empire's most elite vanguard, and 3 of the 15 teams were lost to the imperial knights. However, team 5 reached the lobby, and there, they deployed the Gauntlet. The Gauntlet was a weapon that consisted of over 500 mini-droid grenades, and the main sensory system used the lobby's vast echoing structure to pin down each imperial knight. The droids then carried out their duty, tracking and exploding the limbs, heads, or torsos of their targets. This advancement allowed the strike force to push through the palace easily, and every political figure, military commander, and noble was killed off until the teams reached the Autarch Rex's chamber. Revenon arrived in person, opening the door to see Mercruiox sitting in his study. The Arantar put a pistol against the Autarch Rex's unflinching head, and the Berythian leader was swiftly executed with a single shot. Aftermath Coup In the year 10023, an attempted military coup of the government occurred, which attempted to overthrow the High King and the elected parliament. The coup was planned and led by the Premier, Jesse Spires, a secret loyalist to the human supremacy group, El Fuego. Spires was elected to the position of premier after Ahri, the preceding premier, decided not to run again. Spires' party, the Interprogressive Party, selected Spires as the candidate after the previous nominee, Jacques Heaubart, was found dead in his estate with an unknown cause to the death. The final election was a contest between Spires and Bier, the nominee from the Partie Victoire, the first election finals that did not include an elven hopeful. Spires has secretly been nominating, within his own party, a wide range of human supremacist sympathizers to work in the Department of Electoral Affairs, and after an unfair counting of the votes (the actual results were 34% for Spires and 66% for Bier, but the report from the Spires administration was 71% for Spires and 29% for Bier), Spires was officially sworn in as the 210th ruling premier. In the year after his election, Spires has been sending, in secret, emissaries from El Fuego to many anti-elven areas, particularly on the fringes of the Noxheim border. The movement managed to gain traction, and many violent anti-elven protests broke out, with elvish homocide rates skyrocketing in areas outside of the major home worlds. The Arantar, Ecthelion, suspected that something was not quite right with the government, and suspected a mole in the governing forces that is encouraging and harboring the human supremacy supporters. Immediately, the White Guard was fully mobilized across the realm's home system, with the heaviest amount of elite troops patrolling the home world of Eitheluin. Violent protesters were immediately arrested, and investigations opened into ever corner of the government, but it there was not enough time to thoroughly inspect every person that worked for the state. Spires has already formed his own mini-military troop, the Special Regiment 86, under the guise of creating an extra few units to defend the capital. The unit was comprised mainly of anti-elven supporters picked out from many different units in the ground forces, and mainly consisted of Infaterie I level combatants. The coup occurred in the morning of the Seventh Day celebration in 10023, while the government was mainly occupied in the Parliament Chambers. However, the premier was discovered to be absent, which sparked nervous fidgeting and whispering within the House, as the premier was usually first to arrive and must commence any event in the House before proceedings can follow. As morning turned to noon, heavy footsteps were heard to be jogging towards the House building. The noise was made by Spires' troops surrounding the House, occupying the grounds. Spires then entered the chamber after two gunshots were heard in the hall, which killed the two door sentries. The Speaker, Bramde, was held at gunpoint by the premier's two bodyguards, while the premier demanded the House to hand over all power to El Fuego, or else each sitting member would face execution. His demands were met with stiff refusal, and almost immediately, the Speaker was shot dead. The occupation of the Parliament grounds was aired on every news channel, and soon, the news reached the ears of the Arandur, Arothir, who immediately ordered through his private communication lines reinforcement to approach the Parliament. The Arandur attempted to leave and head towards the conflict area, but found the palace to be surrounded as well. However, the palace was well protected, and the infiltrators were swiftly killed by the King's Guard. The High King Ecthelion then summoned an emergency council to discuss the critical threat to the safety of the governing body. As dusk approached, a total of 56 House members had been killed, and the Noxheim forces had failed to negotiate any type of agreement with the El Fuego militants. The Arantar decided, at 19 hours, that there are no more options left other than to enact the Chalice Protocol, and the military was ordered to storm the Parliament and the House by force. In the ensuing conflict, the El Fuego forces were mercilessly killed on the grounds of the House, and casualties amounted to 394 El Fuego combatants and 14 members of the House. Spires was arrested by the military forces, and the High King ordered an audience with the premier the following day. Spires was brought into the throne room at 8 hours on the following morning, chained and escorted by 4 Sentinels. The audience with the King consisted simply of a recitation of the premier's crimes, and an execution by the impaling of a dull blade. Aftermath of the Coup Shortly after the coup, the remaining House members convened inside the House, and after a lengthy debate and thorough discussion, they resolved that the House would be dissolved, and all governing power was handed to the monarchy and the monarch's council. This effectively spelled the end of elected government in Noxheim and the beginning of the Age of the Pure Sovereign. Governance Governmental Structure Noxheim has operated as a constitutional monarchy since the short years succeeding reconstruction in the years 1-23. However, the unsuccessful coup in 10023 led to the termination of the parliament and the seizure of power by the monarchy. The government is then led by the monarchical council, comprising of the High King's council The majority of public interaction and policy introduction is undertaken by the Arandur, the steward of the realm. While the High King technically possesses a greater amount of power and control over the nation, he exercises his authority relatively conservatively. The steward, however, is extremely active in the development and governance of the realm, and the full extent of the steward's authority is constantly displayed in every sector of society. Furthermore, the steward is in absolute command of the militaristic forces and infrastructure, implicating that the Arandur will be able to mobilize forces and expand/defend interests as he wishes. The government also operates with a council, the members selected through upon the Arandur's recommendation to the monarch. The council consists of seven members, each an Archgovernor of a region in Noxheim. However, the council does not include the governor of the Sovereign Province of Nerva not the leaders of the Privateer Basin. Those semi-integrated territorial states connect exclusively with the Arantar's office, and executive orders are directly passed from the Palace to their respective governing offices. Military & Security Structure Military commanders are chosen based on time in service, mission success rate, and inspection scores. The members of military with the most success in strategy and time in service accompanied by impeccable service records will be most likely chosen for the military's high command. The military is led by the supreme commanders - the Zone Marshal and the Lord Shipwright. Previous roles of higher rank - the Field Marshal and the Admiral Governor - existed only for temporary periods, mainly in times of armed conflict. However, the aforementioned ranks are currently dormant and have not been assigned for half a century. Overseers of Engineering & Scientific Development The overseers of engineering and scientific development are very solid positions with very rare occasions of member removal or addition. The engineers are those responsible for the conceiving and building of the realm's infrastructure, and the scientific development team is responsible for working in other sciences. Institutions "The advancement of modern society relies heavily on the influence and contributions of educated people, and such is the state of being that it comes a time when it is yet again for the betterment of the nation that the government increases its subsidies towards the sector of knowledge distributors, the majority of which are the providers of education and outlets of intellectual discovery. In light of the expanding population of the lesser-educated, the party has come to the conclusion that not only is it necessary for the state to sponsor any and all ministries and havens of knowledge, it must be a requirement for the government to create an increasing amount of opportunities for the people of the nation, as did the administrations preceding the current and will be the duty of any administration hereafter. The future of expansion and innovation comes closer towards sole and pure reliance on knowledge, and because of such a condition, it is all of our responsibility to open the gateway towards the coming of a new era." - Archgovernor Yves de Vries, Lindon Education is the cornerstone of the realm, with private and public institutions dotting the maps of Noxheim's territories. The focus on academic excellence has been a longstanding cultural factor in the realm's society, and some of the best educational institutions in the galaxy lay within the borders of Noxheim, opening their doors towards all galactic citizens in the pursuit for knowledge. The most notable of such institutions is the IIT IX, the Icthesis Institution of Technology, Ninth Ring, which has been established since the founding of the realm and has contributed to countless advancements in civilization in the years during which it has stood and continues to stand. Technology The technology of Noxheim has been developed over the years in projects and initiatives operated by both public and private industries. The technological sector of Noxheim is the area that is most heavily subsidized by the government, with over 25 trillion Gold Sterling in investments each year. The major corporations that dominate the industry are the Tiderius Shipyards and the Bier Heavy Industries. The technological sector of Noxheim contributes to about one third of the annual GDP of Noxheim, accounting for around 80 trillion CHS in net export value. Relations with Other Galactic Entities Noxheim is very neutral in their foreign policy approach. Noxheim does not actively participate in war unless the realm's interests both within the home system and abroad are threatened with armed force. The government attempts to approach any conflict with diplomatic negotiation, and fully recognizes the sovereignty of almost every nation except for the United Empire of Solera. Notable Modern Individuals # Ecthelion, 301st Hâl-Arantar of Noxheim # Rhys, 1st Elector of Noxheim # Keeeno, 208th Ruling Premier of Noxheim, 302nd Head Engineer # Néous, 294th Head Justice (formerly Cabinet Advisor) # Michael, 286th Minister of Domestic Affairs (formerly Steward of the High King) # Aldaval, 300th Head Engineer # Ahri, 178th Fleet Admiral (formerly Lord Shipwright), 301st Head Engineer, 209th Ruling Premier # Tame, 179th Fleet Admiral (formerly Lord Shipwright) Notable Historical Individuals # Airëndil , 1st Hâl-Arantar Tir Eitheluin-Noxheim # Matthias Emilius, 1st Cabinet Advisor # Helledûr, 1st Prince of Eitheluin-Noxheim # Lee Redt (assassinated), 1st and last Scientific Specialist # Riven Penn, 2nd Head Engineer Fun Facts About Noxheim # Noxheim has some of the most expensive property prices in the galaxy # The planet of Eitheluin is home to the largest, privately owned estate in the entire galaxy # Noxheim is one of the only nations where there has not been any recorded cases of discrimination against any people or species # Noxheim has the most advanced medication and medical facilities in the entire galaxy # Only direct descendants of Airëndil and Helledûr have ever sat on the throne of the High King. Category:All Category:Factions